Wireless technology has been applied to various electronic products and has freed people from cumbersome cablings and assemblies. Products with wireless technologies are now commonly used. LED devices have also been widely used in various areas for public or commercial indoor lighting. LED lighting may provide advantages such as energy conservation, environmental protection, controllable lighting, solid state lighting, and long operational lifetime.
Smart home control systems may include a smart home control device managing a network of devices and appliances. Such smart home control device often includes a home gateway connected to an external network. The home gateway is connected to one or more of a home central controller, an audio-video capturing controller, an access controller, a lighting controller, a home appliance controller, a home environment sensor, a home alarm, an actuator, and a network connector, via a wired and/or wireless network. By configuring a variety of sensors, controllers, actuators, and identification devices related to home appliances and home furnishings and by the connections of wired/wireless networks, automated control and real-time manual control of household goods can be realized.